gold_coast_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashayi Terinith
The woman Cheerful and optimistic, Ashayi goes through life generally considered to be a friendly girl. Recent events have had her cynical side showing more, though, and when faced with people she dislikes, she no longer tries to remain that neutral figure. Not much is known about Ashayi from before she came to Wayrest, though most everyone remembers that she once tended the bar in the Cloudy Dregs. She’s been a Mages Guild member for just as long, devoted to her studies and her work, as well as spending time with friends. The herbs she tends to carry on her person will allow her to provide quick pain relief, assist in the clotting of blood when someone has an open wound and a way to disinfect wounds. She also tends to carry a book in which she writes about her lessons. Due to her involvement with the Vampire Markus Valenaer and his companions, Ashayi has been placed on probation. While she is lucky to remain with the Mages Guild, she will need an extra testing panel and character statements from at least five of her superiors before she will be allowed to take the Journeyman Exams. The Magic When Salagar started teaching Ashayi about Destruction Magic, he didn't refer to it as that. Rather, elemental magic is the name he used to describe these arts. Beginning with fire, the creation, the spark, he has guided her into this skill with the full intention of creating an understanding within her of not only those three elements commonly seen used by Destruction Mages; fire, lightning and ice, but also of their counterparts; wind, water, earth. Though she hasn't advanced this far yet, it is nonetheless a part of her studies. Working with the healers in the Wayrest Temple on top of her studies in the guild, has given Ashayi a solid foundation in Restoration Magic and the more conventional ways of healing. On a nearly daily basis she can be seen assisting the Temple Priests with their duties. She works with them to create poultices, potions and herbal mixtures for teas and infusions, helps the mages with their healing magic and has, with help from Salagar, gained permission to be one of the embalmers for the dead, preparing their bodies for proper burial. In order to see, Ashayi constantly uses her ability to sense the flow of magic around her. Combined with the pendant created by Initius, this gives her a sometimes more detailed view of the world than when she could still see. With the pendant, she can detect surfaces of things near and far, decipher their basic size and shape and the distance they are from her. With her senses, she identifies the objects or people for who or what they are. Bodies of water are terrifying to her, as they seem like ever moving surfaces and she cannot see beyond their surface. A ward will, depending on its strength and purpose, look like a wall or a veil to her. Skills and Knowledge Spoken Languages: Common, Yoku, Ayleid. Known Languages: Common, Yoku, Ayleid. Restoration: Advanced skill in restoring minor wounds and stabilising major wounds. Destruction: Advanced skill with fire based magic and basic skill with lightning based magic. Alchemy: Advanced skill with brewing healing potions and creating healing poultices. Intermediate skill with finding cures for poison. Magickal Theory, History and Tamrielic History: Advanced understanding and awareness. Combat: Can make appropriate use of destruction magic in combat, as well as provide first aid. Intermediate skill at fighting on melee level with two handed staff. Participated in the following missions and expeditions in the past: Bergama - The Withering of Bergama - Support. Kozanset - Legions of the Sand - Support. Alcaire Castle - Whacking the Whisperers - Support. Sentinel - Lost City of the Na-Totambu - Support. Wrothgar - Wrothgar Expedition - Support. Pelin Graveyard - Ghosts of the Graveyard - support. Mzindyne - The Aetherial Mirror pt. 1 - Support. Rivenspire - Nightmares Abound - Support. Hammerfell - The Aetherial Mirror pt. 3 - Support. Bethnik - The Worm Cult Assault - Support. Summerset - The Aetherial Mirror pt. 5 - Support and Offensive. Auridon - Wraiths in the Caves - Support. Eastmarch - Mission for Skyrim - Support and Offensive. Reapers March - Bosmeri Trouble - Support and Research. Grahtwood - Aetherial Mirror pt. 7 - Support and Offensive. Stormhaven - The Assault on Brackenwyld - Support and Offensive''.'' GCTC Rolls Sea Smoke Rolls ---- The Looks Ashayi’s build is strong from physical labour as well as her continued training with her weapon of choice, the staff. She's been working in order to learn how to actually use it enough so that she can make a difference in battle, rather than be a burden. Her hair is a wild mass of curls, at times worn loose and in a halo around her head, though recently she’s taken to trying it up into dreads again as she once did. With her green eyes and caramel coloured skin, she makes for a rather odd looking Redguard, or so she’s told. Depending on the situation, Ashayi can usually be seen wearing three different outfits. The most commonly seen one is her Mages Guild robes. The second outfit is one she keeps reserved for expeditions and long travels. Made out of sturdy but supple leather, the outfit provides her with a measure of armour without impeding her movement. The final outfit is one she keeps for her free time; a tunic in dark red and bronze, accents of red. Talon's Bracelet After hearing of her ordeals, Talon used Hemomancy to heal her back completely before providing her with a bracelet that would show the injuries as still being there. Initius' Pendant Having familiarised herself with the strange technique of sensing the world around her through her magicka, Initius Snowfather designed a pendant for Ashayi which would aid her and prevent her magicka from draining as rapidly as it did before. It pulses with magic, allowing for Ashayi to interpret the feedback and learn of her surroundings without expending her own magic. Quick History 2E 565 - Born in Glenumbra, in a small town near the coast. 2E 569 - Begins to bring home dead animals, placing them near her house. 2E 570 - Given the nickname ‘Stillborn’ behind her back. 2E 572 - Ashayi has her first encounter with Necromancy. 2E 575 - Ashayi’s father leaves home one day and never returns. 2E 578 - Ashayi’s mother dies. 2E 579 - Ashayi begins earning money by helping out in town, doing various chores. 2E 583 - Finally has enough money to travel to Wayrest. She sells her parent’s house as well as the surrounding land to buy herself a horse. 2E 583: Midyear - During the Withering of Bergama, Ashayi releases a plague upon the warriors and people fighting against the blight of the Withered Hand. 2E 583: Sun's Height - Ashayi sets the scene of her Necromancing alter ego's death. 2E 583: Last Seed - Ashayi, together with Salagar, finally manages to break the curse placed upon her when she broke her vows to the Worm Cult. 2E 583: Frostfall - Ashayi and Salagar kill the only Necromancer who knows of her true identity, Rena, also known as The Ravager. 2E 583: Sun's Dusk - Salagar takes Ashayi on as his Apprentice, though they hide it because he fears she may be targeted by those than mean him harm. 2E 583: Evening Star - Ashayi travels to Wrothgar with Salagar, where she learns the basics of Meditation and increases her work with basic Wards. 2E 584: Morning Star - Ashayi travels to the Alik'r Desert, joining an expedition to a Yokudan ruin. 2E 584: First Seed - Ashayi gets her own house, renting a place on the outskirts of Wayrest. 2E 584: Rain's Hand - Ashayi first begins learning Elemental Magic under the careful tutelage of Salagar Feynn. 2E 584: Sun's Dusk - Ashayi participates in the Battle for Bethnik as a member of the distraction team. After a harrying battle with Necromancers of the Worm Cult, Ashayi attempts to open a portal to Oblivion for Riona Lariandes and Aeryn Tuleim. Instead of locating Valcur Maius, she ends up opening a random portal and is sucked into Oblivion as well. 2E 584: Frostfall - After two days in Quagmire, Ashayi is found by Valcur Maius, with whom she then spends nine more days in the Daedric Realm. Eventually they escape, but not without consequences. 2E 584: Frostfall - Ashayi receives her second animal companion. After Tilly, she now has a Red Pit Wolf pup named Aminah, given to her as a gift by Tyrrean Vanarius. 2E 584: Sun's Dusk - Salagar Feynn tries to destroy Cold Embers and a Sigil Stone and ends up in Oblivion. Again. 2E 584: Evening Star - Tyrrean Vanarius proposes, Ashayi accepts. 2E 585: Morning Star - Ashayi receives news of Tyrrean's death. 2E 585: Rain's Hand - Ashayi and Valcur travel to the Reach, they are gone for several weeks. 2E 585: Second Seed - Ashayi is introduced to Markus Valenaer by Azmoda. 2E 585: Midyear - Ashayi finds out Tyrrean lives. The hunt for Salagar Feynn grows more intense as Ashayi meditates and receives strange visions. 2E 585: Sun's Height - Ashayi travels to Auridon following a lead and meets a new ally there. 2E 585: Hearthfire - In Wayrest, Ashayi finds a new source of information. 2E 585: Frostfall - The pressure increases as Salagar begins leaving hints and a trail of his presence. 2E 586: Sun's Dawn - Attacked by the Ravager, Ashayi loses her sight. 2E 586: Sun's Dawn - Markus is revealed as a vampire, putting not only Ashayi, but close friends at risk as well. 2E 585: First Seed - Ashayi, who has confessed to her crimes as an associate of Vampires, is imprisoned by the City Guard and questioned by Investigator Morven. 2E 586: First Seed - In a bid to draw Markus out, Ashayi is taken to the Arena in Stormhaven and whipped. She is turned to a werewolf here. 2E 586: Rain's Hand - Valcur and Talon use the cure to remove Ashayi's lycantrophy curse. 2E 586: Rain's Hand - Markus Valenaer is defeated and put to rest.